Wireless communication technologies have improved over the past several years. Wireless local area networks are now replacing wired networks in many homes and offices. Short-range wireless technologies, such as Bluetooth® and WiFi, enable high-speed communications between mobile electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, speakers, watches, headphones, remote controls, etc.) that are within a relatively short distance of one another (e.g., 100 meters or less). As these technologies continue to improve and grow in popularity, short-range wireless technologies are expected to supplant or replace the need for connecting devices together using cables or wires.